


车不需要标题

by liu_changqing



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liu_changqing/pseuds/liu_changqing





	车不需要标题

虚伪冰凉的手指常年躲藏在白手套下，现在蜷着，略长的指甲在掌心留下痕迹。西索伸手拽过两个枕头垫在虚伪肚子下顺手揉了一把，听到虚伪有些痛苦的呻吟才收手。  
手指划过虚伪后颈的腺体，脊背，腰窝，最后在被液体润湿的后穴打转。“你他妈还真干？”虚伪回头，眼角泛红，一副要哭的样子。“真干啊，要不然过两天就日不了你了。”西索把手指送进虚伪又软又暖的后穴里，“……呜！”虚伪闭上眼，后穴缩紧，腰无意识的下压。西索把手指抽出来，液体都伸手抹在虚伪胸口上。  
空气里弥漫着西索信息素的味道，都说他的信息素里有安神香的味道，现在虚伪倒觉得安神香一点都不安神。西索想用信息素直接强制虚伪发情，实际上他成功了。  
虚伪整个人都是软的，出于本能的服从西索的每一句话。“伪酱，我进去了。”西索沉稳的声音安抚着虚伪因为突然发情带来的燥热，焦虑和不安。西索也只是缓慢的用性器擦过敏感点。虚伪的手攥着床单指节发白，肩膀止不住的抖，嗓子里冒着像猫一样的呻吟。“抬高点。”西索拍了拍虚伪，然后满意的看到虚伪的腹部和枕头离开一段距离，伸手穿过缝隙捞着虚伪的腰，把性器全部送进去。  
虚伪抖得更厉害了，孕期被撑大的生殖腔压迫着肠道，感觉比平时紧了不少。虚伪身体脱力，在西索顶到生殖腔的时候被爽的高潮，射出的精液打湿了一大片枕头。后穴痉挛着裹紧西索的性器，哭腔和被西索猛的抽插带来的呻吟收不住的在房间里回响。  
西索把性器抽出来的时候让虚伪躺在床上，本以为就这么结束了，西索抬起虚伪的大腿，又把性器塞进去。  
“呃啊…！西索……呜…你给我…嗯！停……”虚伪想骂他，西索却把脸贴近虚伪腿根，一点点的亲，留下一堆红痕。虚伪腿根的敏感度根本不亚于后面，被他用虎牙摩挲着细嫩脆弱的皮肤，强烈的快感和恐惧让虚伪抬起手臂遮着眼又一次射出来。  
收缩的生殖腔口吸着西索的性器，西索也没什么心思跟虚伪继续调情，一下一下的冲撞着腔口，把虚伪的呻吟全都顶撞成哭声。  
“虚伪……你让我想起我标记你的时候。”西索喘着气靠近虚伪耳边低声说，“…啊……呃呜…嗯……？”西索下身的动作不停，虚伪脑子昏昏沉沉的听的半懂不懂，“你就这么，被我抬着腿，一遍喊着不行一遍被我操开。”虚伪就是没听全也听了了七八，羞耻的睁开水雾氤氲的眼，“成结的时候爽的话都说不出来，就会掉眼泪。那时候你可小了，也就刚成年。”西索顶着被打开的生殖腔口射进去。虚伪同时达到高潮，性器跳动两下射不出什么东西来，双眼失焦，伸手搂着西索的脖子，小声的呜咽着。  
安神香的作用这才起来，虚伪缩在西索怀里一阵犯困，“……你也不怕我宫缩再流产了。”虚伪皱眉，后穴高潮带来的痉挛夹着西索没拿出去的性器，而且是再硬起来的性器。“我问过了，现在没事。”西索按着虚伪的头，揉了两把。“说起来，伪酱你今天高潮时间好长。”西索压低声音，虚伪没退下红晕的脸变得更红了，后穴也缩了缩，痉挛仍旧持续着，绵长的快感让虚伪还是不时躲在西索怀里难耐的呻吟。  
“不许再做了……！”虚伪感觉到西索浅浅的顶着宫口，手无力的推着西索，但是被西索抓着手腕。“好，我不做了，你给我口出来？”西索迟疑了一会，低笑着问虚伪。然后虚伪把他按在床上，俯下身子含住西索挂满精液和自己淫水的性器。  
卧槽，西索心里暗骂一声，这次算是轮到西索脸红了。


End file.
